


满足

by allyStk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyStk/pseuds/allyStk
Summary: 小结：Tony不明白怎么回事，但有其他人在他的梦里面。恰好是个高大，英伦口音的，性感的神。他可没在抱怨。





	1. 祈祷的孩子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Satisfaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821881) by [Kalista77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalista77/pseuds/Kalista77). 



第一章：祈祷的孩子 （上）  
他在漂浮。只是他不可能在漂浮，因为那意味着有水，而不管眼下他在什么地方，这都不是水。  
这是蓝色的，又暗又深，像海洋一样，但尽管这在他周围的黑暗中像海水一样翻滚起伏，它却是由数百万个小点组成的。然而不知怎的，他并没有陷入其中—他漂浮在这个看起来很像太空的黑色深渊上，只是没有星星。   
小粒子并没有被压缩并聚集在一起形成一个平面，事实上，它们中的大多数并没有互相接触。它们像一根缠绕在一起的绳子一样被拉扯着，很像他见过的DNA模型。而他漂浮在它们之中。这应该是不可能的。  
慢慢地，他试着坐起来，发现他能坐起来。这是荒谬的，你不能同时坐着漂浮。接着是站立，他站在黑色的虚无上，蓝色物体还在脚下翻滚。但这并没有沾上他，它穿过了他的脚和他黑色的西装裤子。  
“我在做梦，”他对着空旷的空间宣布，惊讶地发现他的声音竟然奏效了。奇秒。通常在梦中，他不会为任何事感到惊讶。  
他在完美而坚实的虚无上走了两步，环顾四周。在他看来，蓝色的粒子波在暗沉的黑暗上滚来滚去。  
“这太无聊了，”他轻声叹了口气，一边说，一边寻找着什么，任何可以占用他时间的东西。  
令他吃惊的是，他的梦中还有别人。  
站在几米远的地方，在蓝色物体之间的是一个高个子，穿着奇怪的黑绿色套装。那是皮革。那家伙穿着他妈的皮革盔甲。他有一头乌黑的头发，向后梳得整整齐齐，那些蓝色的物体在他的脚周围流淌，它们变成了一种非常明亮的翠绿色，在褪回蓝色之前。  
Tony好奇地眯起眼睛。“现在不那么无聊了，”他咕哝着朝梦中那个陌生人走去。“嘿，”他喊道，“你为什么在我的梦里？”  
那家伙的头抬得太快了，以至于视觉上动作有点模糊。他这样不会扭伤吗。他瞪着大大的绿眼睛看了好一会儿，然后慢慢地说。“你的...梦吗？”他有英国口音。也许是英国人。随便啦。  
“是啊。我的梦。你为什么在里面？”Tony试着慢慢吐字，好像他面前的人是个十足的白痴。据Tony的经验，大多数人都是。  
沉默了很长一段时间，那家伙笑了。“我不在你的梦里，小家伙。如果要说的话，是你在我的梦里。  
Tony交叉着胳膊，鼓起胸膛抬头看着那家伙。“我不小。”然后，他才意识到了其余的话。“你说我在你的梦里是什么意思？”  
“正是我说的，”真高-英国-男人回答说。他端详着Tony，就和Tony通常看待一个特别困难的工程学问题的表情一样。“这挺稀奇的。”  
“谁会梦…这个？”Tony做了一个大大的手势，把整个奇怪的景色都包围了起来。  
“我，”那只自作聪明的家伙得意的笑着回答。“你看起来也…太小了，不会是阿斯加德人，”过了一会儿，他继续说，没有理会Tony愤怒的结巴。“你出生于哪里？（古英语敬语，where do you hail）”  
“我哪里什么？”  
“出生（Hail），”那人重复了一遍，好像他不知道这个问题有什么让人困惑似的。当他再次说出这个词时，Tony似乎和第一次一样不明白。他叹了口气。“你从哪儿来的？”  
“哦！纽约长岛。”  
陌生人皱起了眉头，“你来自哪个星球？”  
Tony瞪着。“你在开玩笑，对吧？宇宙里只有一颗行星能维持生命。”  
那人挑了挑眉毛说：“真的吗？那么我想我一定是死了。”  
很长的一拍。“你是说…你是外星人吗？”Tony惊叫。  
陌生人翻了翻眼睛。“你来自哪个星球，小男孩？”  
“别那样叫我了，”Tony嘟囔着回答说。“地球，废话。”  
“地球。”外星人重复道，听起来像是他第一次尝试这个词。然后，他似乎明白了什么东西，“中庭。当然了。你是人类。”他皱起眉头，“你怎么会在我的梦里？”  
Tony耸了耸肩，“我不知道。我以为这是我的梦。事实上，我仍然有点认为这一定是我的梦。”  
“哦？你经常梦到自然流动的，不受阻碍的魔法能量吗？”  
“魔法不是真的，”Tony立刻回答道，然后又补充道，“自作聪明（美俚语smart-ass，直译为聪明的屁股）。”  
那人皱起了眉头，“我…不明白你的意思。人类的臀部有自己的想法吗？”  
Tony突然大笑起来。“人类的臀—哦，我的上帝。你刚才可没这么说吧，”他一控制住自己，就咯咯地笑了起来。  
外星人先生挑起眉毛。“我不明白这个问题有什么好笑的。”  
“你知道吗？我相信你。你肯定是个外星人，”Tony大笑着说。“那你到底是哪里人？”  
“阿斯加德，”他简单地说。  
“我应该知道那在哪里吗？”  
他叹了口气。“孩子，你叫什么名字？”  
Tony皱紧了脸，“我告诉过你别再这样叫我了！”  
“你以为我为什么要求你告知你的名字？”  
短暂的停顿。“哦。是的。我是Tony。Tony Stark。你呢？”  
“Loki。”   
Tony扬了一下眉毛，“守卫屁股（Ass-guard）星球上的人没有姓？”  
“阿斯加德，”Loki自动纠正。“严格说的话，应该是Odinsson。”  
Tony吹了记口哨。“我可不想是你。”  
Loki皱了皱眉，“你说什么？”  
“像Loki Odinsson这样的名字吗？你肯定被狠狠地取笑了。”  
沉默了很长时间。“你为什么会这么想？”Loki小心地问。  
Tony朝他眨了眨眼，好像他是个白痴。“因为你的名字很讨厌。”  
“我的名字没什么问题，”Loki反对说，感到被冒犯了。  
“就是有。”  
Loki翻了翻白眼，转移了话题。“孩—Tony，你多大了？”  
“九岁！”他自豪地说。“你呢？”  
Loki回应的微笑几乎是悲伤的。“我一千八百二十七岁了。”  
Tony的眼睛睁得太大了，如果它们从他的脸上突然掉下来，他也不会感到惊讶。“什么？！”  
Loki对他的反应咧嘴一笑。“确实。然而以我那里的人的标准来看，我还不是一个成年人。”  
“你一定在说笑。”  
“千真万确。”  
“好吧...这是要命了。”  
他看上去有点困惑，但显然Tony的变调足以让他猜出这个短语的大概意思。“是啊。”  
Tony叹了口气低着头看，然后他似乎想到了什么。“嘿，他们阿斯加德上有人工智能吗？”  
“人工...？哦，你是说一个被创造出来的思维。”  
“是啊！他们有吗？”  
“没有，”Loki简单地回答，“但据说有些远古圣物和器物有自己的思想。”  
“该死的。”Tony叹了口气。  
“你对此感兴趣吗？”  
“我们的星球上也没有它，但我会成为第一个做到这一点的人，”Tony夸口说。  
Loki笑了，“这会证明你在你的人民中是伟大的吗？”  
Tony点点头，“是的。我会变得非常有名。”他停顿了一下，脸上的表情越来越酸，“嗯，更有名。”  
“你已经有名声了?”  
“嗯，对啊。我是Howard Stark的儿子—我怎么可能没有名声呢？”  
有片刻的停顿。“你是你们世界的黄金英雄。”  
Tony哼了一声，“哈！他们都在等着我把事情搞砸呢。特别是老爸。”  
又停了一会儿。“你父亲...他不欣赏你的天才？”  
“不（Nope），”Tony爆破了最后一个声。然后他皱起眉头，“你怎么知道我是个天才？也许我只是在骗你。”  
Loki微微一笑，“我会知道你是不是在撒谎。但我不知道你是不是天才，这只是一个猜测。”  
“你怎么会知道？”Tony好奇地问道。  
“谎言之神。”  
“骗人。”  
Loki笑了笑，“是真的。”  
“你是一个他妈的神！？”  
他皱起眉头，“这是什么…他妈的？”  
Tony又大笑了起来，这一次，他真的跌进了周围那些蓝色的东西里。“你—你不能这样说，”他气喘吁吁地说。  
Loki扬起眉毛说，“我不明白。”  
“说真的，你得查下互联网。”  
“什么？”  
Tony瞪着，站了起来。“你没有互联网？或者类似的东西吗？”  
“这是什么？”  
Tony叹了口气，然后开始解释。Loki一直听着，他滔滔不绝地说着技术、工程和学校里那些喜欢欺负他的蠢货孩子们。他谈到了他父亲的饮酒问题，他的父母非常不公开的分居，他不应该和任何人谈论这个。  
整个晚上他对Loki说的话比他一生中对任何人说的都要多。他连对Jarvis都从来没有那么诚实过，主要是因为Jarvis已经知道了一切，Tony也不需要告诉他。  
突然，一道柔和温暖的光线开始在这片区域扩散，被照射到的蓝色东西消失了，Tony皱起了眉头。“那是什么?”  
“黎明，”Loki回答说，他不知何时开始盘腿坐着，现在站了起来。  
“哦。对，”Tony喃喃自语。“所以...我想我可能再也见不到你了，是吗？我是说，你终究只是一个梦。”  
“我可不那么肯定。”  
“嘿，Loki？”  
“嗯？”  
“我们是...朋友吗？”Tony盯着自己的脚问道。当没有得到立刻的回答时，他急忙解释说，“对不起，我只是问一下，因为Jarvis总是说我需要朋友，而我不确定如果—”  
“是的，”Loki打断了他的话，Tony鼓起勇气抬头，看见了那双明亮的绿眼睛。“我想我们是。”  
“真的吗？”  
Loki笑了，“确实如此。再见了，Tony Stark。”  
温暖的阳光洒在他们身上，Tony醒了。  
(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)   
Tony人生中还从没如此心不在焉过。老师在他回答之前不得不重复一遍问题，这不仅是因为他一直在胡闹，没有集中注意力。好吧，他没有集中注意力，但也只是因为他在做白日梦，幻想着晚上是否会再见到他的外星人。  
一部分的他，理智的，讲逻辑的一部分，一直坚持说那是一个梦—是他的大脑在半夜里随机幻想出来的。也许是因为Tony很孤独。也许是因为Jarvis这周剩下的时间都在度假。但这是愚蠢的：Tony并不会感到孤独，就算他是，他的潜意识为什么会提供一位六英尺高的外星人，穿着皮衣战甲，以挪威神话中的恶作剧之神命名？Tony做了一些研究。  
他从没如此渴望去睡觉，赶着完成他的作业，还忽略了他的一个机器人项目，这样他可以更早上床。当然了，他的兴奋自然使他的入睡的时间比他想要的晚，但最终他还是陷入了睡眠的黑暗深渊。  
Tony睁开了眼睛，但这次他并没有漂在蓝色能量间。他就站在许多Stark避暑别墅的一幢的后院里。太阳高挂，晒着他的后背上，但周围没有人。他站在泥土里，低头一看，发现小西装上全是泥。爸爸会杀了他的！Jarvis在哪儿？  
Tony惊慌地环顾四周，一只手搭在了他肩上，他僵住了。  
“你好，又见面了，Tony Stark。”  
Tony转过身来，发现自己面对着…嗯，胸部，带着微笑的挪威神。“你在这里！这回你肯定是在我的梦里。”  
Loki点头，“是的。我可以离开，如果你不希望我—”  
“不！我是说...我不介意，”Tony很快地向他保证。“所以我猜我在你梦里是一次性的？”  
“确实。我那时在实验灵体映射，我想不知为何，我一定是在开放冥想中发现了你。我很抱歉。”  
Tony耸了耸肩，好像他听懂了Loki的话里的每个字似的，“没问题。那，你为什么要以挪威恶作剧之神的名字命名呢？”  
“严格来说，我相信挪威人以我的名字命名他们的神，”Loki毫不犹豫地反驳道。  
Tony非常的热情激动。“那你真的是他了？”  
Loki只是耸了耸肩。“我是谎言和恶作剧的神，他们在其他事情上是否正确还有待商榷。”  
“你生了一匹马吗？”  
Loki的眉毛几乎上扬到了发际线，“什么？！不。不，我没有。”  
“你能变成女孩吗？”  
很长的停顿。“是的。”  
“我可以看看吗？”  
“不行。”  
“为什么不行？”  
“你为什么要看？”  
他耸了耸肩。“我不认为魔法是真的。”  
“好吧，如果你想要魔法演示，”Loki伸出手，手掌向上，从冰中召唤出某种头盔。它的眼睛和嘴巴处都有裂缝，但它完全是由冰做成的，闪耀着一种诡异的蓝色火焰。它只有顶针那么大。  
Tony的眼睛瞪大了。“哇！这太棒了！这是什么头盔？”  
Loki耸了耸肩，把头盔给了男孩，“据我所知，它实际上并不存在。”  
“总有一天我会把它做出来的，”Tony边看边心不在焉地说。“这摸上去可真冷。”  
“你对冰做的东西有什么不同的期待吗？”  
“好吧，我们在做梦。”他皱起眉头，“这意味着这可能不是真的。”  
Loki翻了翻白眼，“总有一天，我会亲自来到你面前，只是证明我真的存在。”  
Tony抬头朝他笑了，“你能做到吗？”   
Loki犹豫了一会儿，然后点了点头。“是的。”  
“太棒了！”然后他停顿了一下，“但也许你应该等我长大了，离开我爸爸后。我想他不会喜欢你的。”  
“哦？”Loki的语气很冷淡。  
Tony耸了耸肩，“他可能认为你是在利用我接近他，或者偷家里的钱什么的。他不会相信你是外星人的，这我可以肯定。”  
“好吧，我不需要你的财产，”Loki嘲笑道。  
“为什么不？阿斯加德的钱不一样吗？”  
Loki漫不经心地回答说：“一般来说，是用金子，但我从来不用关心这个。”  
“为什么不？”Tony重复。  
“我是一名王子。”  
Tony脑中突然灵光一闪。“噢！Odinsson。Odin的儿子。Odin就像是，众神之王，对吧？”  
“正是。”  
Tony皱了皱眉，“我还以为Thor是Odin的儿子呢。”  
Loki紧了紧下巴，几乎看不出来。“他是我的兄弟。”  
“噢，太棒了！”Tony惊叫道。”有兄弟一定很酷。就像...一个和你一起出生的朋友。”  
一个短暂的停顿。“诸如此类。”Loki委婉地把话题移开，“这么说你很富有？”  
Tony耸了耸肩，立即跳出了话题。“你能教我魔术吗？”  
Loki眨了眨眼，“呃…恐怕不行。人类没有召唤阿斯加德人使用的那种魔法的能力。”  
Tony看起来完全被击垮了。“哦。”  
“但听起来你似乎已经理解了这个世界的魔法运作方式，远胜于我。”  
Tony皱了皱眉，“什么？”  
Loki解释说：“电力，或者你所说的科技，是这个世界的魔法。你似乎是一位很好的魔法师。”  
“魔导师，”Tony心不在焉地纠正。  
“请再说一次？”  
“魔导师掌握科技知识。这是一个说法。”然后他僵住了，“魔导师就是使用魔法的人。”  
“哦。”  
“科技真的是我们的魔法，对吗？我们甚至在某个时代就知道了！”Tony大喊道，大大的微笑了。“所以我是魔导师吗？或者，你管它叫什么，魔法师？”  
“或者一名法师，”Loki点点头，尽管他不知道为什么对方听起来像是得到了一个伟大的启示。“这是阿斯加德对魔法使用者的称呼。”一个短暂的停顿。“这不是…那么这在这儿不是件不光彩的事？”他小心翼翼地问。  
“什么，当个电脑法师？不，”他咧嘴一笑，“人们觉得这很棒。虽然有时我们被称为书呆子。”然后他压低了声音，“但最后一个这么喊我的人在他们的储物柜里发现了一个惊喜。”他眨了眨眼。  
Loki看起来很高兴。“你干了什么？”  
“空气喇叭，”Tony咯咯笑了。“他比我大五岁，尿裤子了。那真是太棒了。”  
Loki咧嘴一笑，“听起来你自己就是个捣蛋鬼。也许我可以提供些想法？”  
Tony的眼睛亮了起来。“他妈的恶作剧之神的点子？是的，太好了！”  
Loki皱了皱眉头，“你又用这个词了。这是什么意思？”  
Tony stared and then sighed, “You know, you could have done some research on your own.”   
Tony瞪着眼睛，然后叹了口气，“你知道，你本来可以自己做一些研究的。”  
“我没有权限使用…你的互联网，”Loki提醒他，“父亲图书馆里的大多数书和卷轴都与其他星球上使用的粗俗文字无关。我猜这个词是属于这类的？”  
“是的。这意味着...好吧，fuck的意思是跟某人性交。我猜你知道那是什么？”  
Loki翻了翻白眼，“是的，孩子。但我想知道，在什么样的社会会让你知道它是什么。”  
Tony对着神吐吐舌头。“总之，当我像之前那样使用它时，它只是强调了一些东西。就像说该死，血腥，或者类似的。它只是...粗俗。”  
“是啊，”Loki冷冷地回答，“而你，一个孩子，用它是因为？”  
“你能不能别再叫我孩子了？”Tony撅着嘴生气。  
“你是一个孩子。”  
“我比大多数成年人都聪明-这个星球或其他任何地方的，”他回答说。  
Loki得意地笑了，“不比我聪明。”  
“你不知道fuck是什么意思。”  
Loki翻了翻白眼，然后环顾四周。他把目光转向Tony，挑了挑眉毛，“我们在哪儿？”  
“嗯？哦，这是我爸爸的避暑别墅之一。我只来过一次，但我有点喜欢这儿。”  
“这看起来...挺惬意的。”  
“阿斯加德是什么样的？”  
“阿斯加德…”Loki叹了口气，“很宏大。很多黄金。很大声。”  
“听起来...有点有趣？”Tony努力着。“你喜欢那里吗？”  
Loki耸了耸肩，“我……这是家。”Tony等着，他最后解释说：“我不喜欢皇宫。一切都是黄金、金属，刺眼粗陋。不会容纳任何与那里的严苛标准不符的东西。”然后他笑了，“但是有花园，河流，从世界边缘流下的大海。有图书馆，一排排的书比你见过的任何东西都大。那里有马厩、草地和森林，有巨大的、横扫一切的树木，你可以一直爬到顶部。野马在开阔的平原上奔跑。”一阵停顿。“它很漂亮，”一个小小的微笑，“它是家。”  
沉默了很长一段时间。“听起来真不错，”Tony轻声说。“有一天你会成为国王吗？”  
Loki猛地抬头望着Tony，愣了好一会儿。然后他摇了摇头。“不。Thor比我年长。”  
“他也是个好人吗？”  
又一次，Loki只是盯着他。  
“Loki？”Tony困惑地叫他。“你没事吧？”  
神抖了一下，“是的，我很好。对不起。Thor...阿斯加德人。他很高大，很响，很黄金。他在那里很合群，会是个好国王。”Tony还没来得及说什么，Loki就抬起头来，“天亮了。”  
“该死的。这次没有上次那么长。”Tony咕哝着。  
Loki解释说：“你今晚可能花了更长的时间入梦。”  
“今晚我能见到你吗？”当黎明的光线以越来越快的速度向他们移动时，Tony问道。  
“我会试一试，但这个咒语并不完美。直到我们再次见面，Tony Stark。”  
“好。稍后见，Loki。”  
Tony醒来前看到的最后一样东西是绿眼睛的神的淡淡微笑。


	2. 给我杯威士忌，我饿死了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 好的，首先，感谢大家的评论，赞扬，评论，收藏，尤其是评论。：）说真的，你们是最棒的，我爱你们所有人。而且，因为下周是正式的，我很不耐烦，所以我就给出了下一章。我希望它不会让你失望。  
> 接下来，我要感谢plumadesatada。她是一个了不起的作家，她对自己笔下的人物进行了比大多数人更深入的研究，她写的不仅仅是没有羞耻感的车。我必须承认，车经常吸引我，我花了很长时间读她的小说，但我最终还是做到了。：）尤其是，我长期以来一直喜欢她的作品深渊 (Abyss)，从中我获得了很多关于Tony Stark过去的信息。如果没有她和其他一些霜铁的作者，我可能都不会意识到Jarvis在成为人工智能之前是一个真人。  
> 谢谢你，Pluma！你和你的作品都十分优秀。

第二章：给我杯威士忌，我饿死了 

正文：  
接下来的几周和几个月是Tony一生中最美好的时光。每天晚上，即使在Jarvis回来之后，Loki也会进入他的梦中，他们会整夜交谈。他告诉Loki他所知道的一切关于地球的（或者中庭的，按照Loki的叫法）魔法和工程学，而Loki告诉他九界，Yggdrasil（世界之树），以及阿斯加德。  
他告诉Tony有一种叫做霜巨人的野兽，它们是阿斯加德人的死敌。他告诉Tony关于Thor的傲慢，他害怕在哥哥继承王位后，阿斯加德将会发生的事。  
Tony告诉他Howard会喝得烂醉，暴跳如雷，告诉他Jarvis是他的朋友和导师，告诉他自己的项目，以及希望建造的机器人。  
时间就这么过去。  
从Tony第一次不小心坠入Loki的梦境中过了不到九个月，一切都戛然而止了。  
正常的一天来了又走，Tony赶在平时的时间上床睡觉，最后睡着了。他梦到他的普通房子，一些以前发生过的事情，只是Loki没有出现，让他忘记所有发生的坏事。Howard在那里。他在大喊大叫着扔东西。  
Tony九个月来第一次哭着醒来。  
Tony很困惑，他肯定Loki只是晚睡了，于是他又去睡觉了。Loki没来。  
他走了。  
接下来的一个星期，Tony一直在努力，一直希望Loki能回来，但他没有。噩梦又回来了，只是更糟。Loki抛弃了他，就像他妈妈一样。几年之后，就像Jarvis一样。  
他离开家去了MIT，交了一个新朋友—他的名字叫James Rhodes，但Tony只是叫他Rhodey。  
在MIT的时候，他和Loki做了一个梦，但和从前不同。  
他们站在黑暗中，就像Tony在没有蓝色漩涡能量的情况下进入Loki的梦中一样。Loki看起来像是星球大战中的某种蹩脚的全息投影，他不停地忽明忽暗。听起来好像他想说些什么，但Tony一个字也听不见。  
在那个梦后，他几乎哭了，但他向自己保证，在Jarvis死后他不会再哭了，他也不会现在就哭，只不过因为他做了一个真正的梦，里面有那个愚蠢的挪威神。Loki只是他想象中的虚构人物。Tony已经竭尽所能地说服自己。比起面对Loki离开他的事实，他更容易相信在九岁时，他有过与现实的短暂分离。  
只是一个梦。  
为人工智能编程时，他试图忽略Loki的记忆，他还记得自己曾夸口说有一天他会造出第一个真正的人工智能。他试图假装设计英国口音是为了向唯一一个真正爱他的人致敬，而并不是因为他一直在想象一个身着绿色皮革，高大黑暗的神。  
当在MIT获得第二个硕士学位时，他假装没有在人群中找寻一头光滑的黑发和锐利的绿眼睛。当父母的车祸和死亡的消息传来的时候，他否认着事实，直接睡了，希望能在梦里看到高大的神。他模模糊糊地意识到，他现在19岁了，Loki对他来说可能不像十年前那么高了。  
慢慢地，他第一个，也是最好的朋友的记忆渐渐淡去，但它们从未完全离开。Tony试图用喝酒和女人来消除他们，Loki和Jarvis。很多的酒和女人。  
Obadiah Stane成了他的生意伙伴，他的朋友，他从未真正拥有过的父亲。  
他终于接受了自己的遗产，开始制造武器。记忆褪去，但从未消失。  
很显然，有一次他带了一个男人回家，结果在做爱的时候喊了Loki的名字。这个人其实并不介意，他们俩都只是为了快速的性爱—他他妈的为什么要关心Tony在想象谁呢？但Tony在乎。还有一次，他把一个白皙的女孩带回家，一直想象着她长着长长的黑发，而不是金发。对方绿色的眼睛没有帮助。  
至少Loki从来没有和他一起喝过酒。至少这是他可以在没有鬼魂陪伴的情况下做的一件事。  
有天晚上，他在大厦的顶层套房里喝醉了，眼角的余光映出了他的倒影。山羊胡，华丽的西装，手里拿着酒瓶—看起来就像他的父亲。意识到这一点使他大吃一惊，正当Rhodey走进房间的时候，他把瓶子扔向玻璃。即使他在喝酒，鬼魂也回来了。  
“Tony，你至少得露个脸，”Pepper用当他特别任性时的那种受够了的口吻告诉他。  
“Pepper，”他呜咽着拖拉着她的名字，眨着小狗般的大眼睛看着她，“我不想去。”  
“我不在乎，豪华轿车八点钟到，你会在八点零五分到那里面。听清楚了吗？”  
Tony叹了口气，“是的，女士。”  
“很好。”她重重地呼了一口气，环视着那间已经被拆毁了一半的工作室。“下面有东西爆炸了吗？”  
“实际上，是几样东西，Potts小姐，“Jarvis操着那该死恼人的英语口音回答。总有一天，他要改掉那个口音。“Stane先生在打电话，Sir，你有来自Rhodes上校的五个未接电话。”  
Tony叹了口气，“给他转到语音邮箱。”  
“Tony，”Pepper开口。  
“我会去那个该死的派对，Pepper，但你不能干涉我的私生活，”Tony厉声道，尽管知道她值得更好的对待。她需要找个男朋友。如果她有男朋友，他会对虐待她感觉好些的。  
“是的，Mr. Stark。”她轻声回答。“就这些了吗？”  
“就这些了，Potts小姐，”他叹了口气。他应该叫住她。说声对不起，说点什么让事情好起来，或者随便说点什么—但是门在她身后关上了，她走了。  
“Jarvis，给我总结一下Rhodey的留言。”  
“总之，Sir，他叫你白痴，让你给他回个电话。”  
“好吧，”Tony喃喃自语。然后他环视了一下他的工作室。“J，把所有电话直接转到语音信箱。”  
Jarvis叹了口气。“是的，Sir。”  
“来吧，DUMM-E，我们还有工作要做!”  
(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)   
Pepper要求他出席的那个聚会是那种荒唐自命不凡的鸡尾酒会，有许多有钱人、高档的香槟，还有喜欢对他提出指控的媒体。他对着镜头挥了挥手，咧嘴笑了个Stark专利的得意笑容，然后径直走到吧台，点了一杯比其他所有人喝的起泡酒浓烈得多的酒。他不知道没有烈性酒的话，人们是怎么从这些活动中活下来的。  
“你是著名的Anthony Stark吗？”一个丝滑、性感得令人难以置信的男声问道。Tony立刻想，如果你的身材能配得上你的声音，也许今晚就不会是个浪费了。  
他咧嘴笑着转过身来，眼睛已经准备好从墨镜后打量那个男人了。“我确实是，你是？”话刚一出口，他就僵住了，他的目光落在一个身穿黑西装、懒洋洋地靠在吧台上的人身上。他穿着一件灰色背心，系着一条翡翠色的领带。  
那个男人完美的嘴唇弯出一个罪恶的微笑，突然他的嗓音从美音变成了英国口音。“Loki Odinsson，”他俯下身来，呼吸在Tony的耳边掠过，他低语道，让Tony浑身发抖，“但是我的朋友们都叫我恶作剧之神。”  
Tony猛地从他身边挣开，他的喘息变得迅速，沉重。“你—你不能—你是—”  
“你的酒，Mr. Stark。”酒保打断了他的话，把烈酒杯放在他面前。  
Tony确实需要那杯酒，但还没等他拿到手，又长，又细，又邪恶的手指就把它从餐巾纸上抓了下来，一口气就吞了下去。他到底他妈的是什么时候学会喝烈酒的？Tony的眼睛紧盯着那平滑的、苍白的喉咙，他的想象力在咽着口水。  
“你很有品味，”Loki称赞道，然后带着荒谬的迷人微笑转向酒保。“Stark先生会再喝一杯。”  
调酒师看起来比任何事都更开心，可能是看到Tony明显的精神崩溃，但他甚至没有征求Tony的同意就按照北欧神的指示去做了。  
“你不是真的！”Tony嘶声着终于把话讲了出来，他的手抽搐着，仿佛想伸手喝一杯没有倒好的酒。  
Loki叹了口气，翻了翻白眼，“哦，得了吧，我们不会回到那个话题，对吧？我告诉过你了，总有一天我会亲自来证明我是真实的。”  
“这对你来说是个他妈的笑话吗？”Tony咆哮着，随着每秒过去越来越生气。“你他妈的20年前就失踪了！”  
“你应该放低你的声音，”Loki轻声警告道，那双纯粹的绿眼睛在附近的富人身上闪烁，富人们给了他们奇怪或不赞成的眼神。“喝一杯，”他做了个手势，Tony毫不犹豫地服从了，没多想就把杯子里的液体倒进了胃里。  
Loki看上去被逗乐了。“也许你应该把瓶子留下。”Tony过了一秒钟才意识到他是在和酒保说话，而酒保又一次按照他说的做了。人们听从Loki的话是怎么回事?  
王子，他毫无用处地提醒着自己。他又倒了一杯酒，把那一杯也喝了下去。  
“别淹死你自己，”Loki笑着说。  
该死的他！“我他妈的是个成年人了，我该死的想干什么就干什么，”他厉声回复。  
Loki叹了口气：“我看你的嘴从孩提时代起就越来越臭了。老实说，我并不惊讶。”Tony还没来得及喝，Loki就把他的杯子偷走了，然后自己喝了下去。  
Tony再一次感到除了看着之外他什么也做不了。就像Loki只是在发散性吸引力。我怎么可能之前没注意到这点呢？Tony想着。也许他对整个外星人方面太感兴趣了。  
“至于你是一个成年人，我注意到了，”他的眼睛闪闪发光，“突然间你的名声就更说明问题了。”   
等等,他是调情吗？“巷子里，”Tony咆哮着，“现在。”他需要喊叫，他需要喊叫些如果让任何人听到，会把他扔进疯人院的东西。  
“诶呀，你动作可真快。”他仍然带着那种令人恼火的得意微笑。“带路。”  
Tony喝下最后一杯酒，然后开始推开人群。他能感觉到Loki就在他身后。神似乎比周围的空气散发着更凉爽的温度，梦里并不是这样的。  
他们快到门口的时候，Obadiah走过来，手搭在Tony的上臂上。“Tony，你不能就这样走了，”他嘶声说。  
“我刚刚告诉了这个混蛋，”他咆哮着，没有心情忍受他们的高人一等，“我是一个完全成熟的男人，他妈的完全有能力自己做决定。现在给我滚开。”  
“Tony，我只想要为了你做最好的决定，”Stane试着说。  
Loki皱起了眉头，迅速推开Tony，俯身靠近Obie，低声说了一些Tony听不见的话—这这只是让他更生气。  
Loki退后，露出鲨鱼般的笑容，“相信我，这不是你想要的。”他抓住Tony的手，把工程师从后门拉到小巷里，任由年长的人类惊呆地站着那里。  
一到外面，Loki就松开了Tony的手，转过身来面对他，脸上还抹着那种令人烦躁的得意笑容。  
Tony一拳打在他的下巴上。  
第二章（下）  
Loki的头歪向一边，但他没有受伤。他只是惊讶地转过他的绿眼睛，凝视着小胡子的男人，挑了挑眉。  
另一方面，Tony疼得发出嘶嘶声，无力地抽动着手腕。“该死的，”他嘶声说，“你是用什么做的？钻石？”  
Loki立刻抓住他的手，一股凉意涌了进来。当它过去时，疼痛消失了。“阿斯加德人不像人类那么脆弱，”他告诉Tony，又把手放了下来。“那拳是为了什么？”  
“你消失了！然后你就像什么都没发生一样就这么出现了？”Tony拒绝让Loki的触摸，或者是神似乎治愈了他的事实，让他的内心感到奇怪，干扰他生气的事实。“哪种混蛋会这么干？”  
Loki的眼里掠过一道阴影，但它消失得太快了，Tony不确定是否是他的想象。“对于阿斯加德人来说，时间的运转并不是相同的，但我为没有预先警告而道歉。我…被另外的事情困住了。”  
“当我们他妈每天晚上见面的时候，时间看起来运转地没有差别！”再说一遍，道歉并不会让他不那么生气。虽然有些部分的他在怀疑自己是否对已经原谅了Loki，并要重新和神做朋友这件事感到更加愤怒。然后是他的性欲，那部分并不真地在乎他是否原谅了那个男人，只要他们在今晚做爱。  
Loki轻轻叹了口气。“我…没有解释，Tony。”他抬起头来，与Tony的目光相遇，里面纯粹的真诚震惊了凡人的内心。“我只能向你道歉。如果这还不够，也许我该回到阿斯加德。”  
“不，”Tony很快反对。“我是说…除非你非走不可。”  
Loki的唇向上扬起，微笑着。“现在不用，不。”  
沉默了片刻，Tony不安地换了个姿势。“所以…过去几十年怎么样？Thor做国王了吗？阿斯加德被摧毁了吗？”  
Loki轻微嘲弄了下，摇着头说，“没有。按照阿斯加德的惯例，没有什么真正改变了。我们永远一成不变。”他摇了摇头，“有时候我羡慕人类的死亡。缺乏寿命迫使他们做出改变，去适应。去变得不同—更好。”然后他叹了口气。“你呢？我知道很多都变了。”  
Tony耸了耸肩，但是当他最好的朋友回来后，他能告诉神的所有事情都让他心绪不宁。他回来了。很大一部分的他想回到过去的样子，假装Loki根本没有离开过。“我创造了我的人工智能。他的名字叫Jarvis。我基本上把他编入了我所有拥有的东西。”有一阵短暂的停顿，然后他拿出手机，“包括这个。嗨，Jarvis？”  
“是的，Sir？”扬声器里传来了英语口音。  
“对Loki说‘你好’。”  
“你好，Loki主人，”Jarvis顺从地说。  
Loki笑得合不拢嘴。“你好，Jarvis，”他立刻回答道，转向Tony。“我可以看看他吗？”  
“只是一部电话，”Tony告诉他，然后补充说，“他没有身体。”  
Loki翻了翻白眼，“我知道，孩子，我是说你一直在说的计算机代码。我可以见他吗？”  
Tony领悟了。“哦！是啊，当然，我可以在大厦上调取大部分。”他停顿了一下，“呃，Stark大厦，是—”  
Loki揶揄回复道：“那座写着你名字的大楼。我有注意到。”  
Tony有点不好意思地耸了耸肩。“对不起，我不确定你是不是知道，我不知道你是不是凭魔法过来的。”  
Loki轻轻地笑了。“嗯，从某种意义上说，我想我是的。我们什么时候能去看你的大厦？”  
Tony扬起眉毛，“现在是谁动作太快了？”  
Loki得意地笑着说：“要知道，你不是在这方面唯一有名气的人。”  
不知什么原因，这让他很恼火。“哦，真的吗？”Tony咆哮着，走进神的个人空间。该死的，他还是很高。真不公平。“想证明这点吗？”  
他看着Loki惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，短暂地开心了一会，然后骗术之神用他仗着高大的身材把他逼到了墙边。“随时奉陪，Stark，”他低声说，他的嘴唇拂过Tony的耳朵，声音让Tony的脊背发凉，。  
Tony还没来得及做一些非常尴尬的事情，比如呜咽，或者像青少年一样在裤子里泄了，门就被拉开了，Loki一眨眼就离开了他身上，站在了一个更合理的距离之外，看上去十分镇定。他真是个混蛋。  
是Pepper，尽管Loki已经离开了Tony身侧，但不难猜出他们之前在做什么，即使他们实际上什么都没做。不管怎样，她看着Tony微微皱巴巴的衬衫和头发，注意到他沉重的呼吸，脸红了。“嗯…我只是想确认一下你是不是回来吐了什么的。我走了。”  
“Pepper，”Tony喊着，叫住了她。  
她呆住了，一只脚在房间里，没有转身。她可能担心他会邀请她加入。他做过一次，但他那时是真的喝醉了。  
他犹豫了一下，不太明白为什么要叫她停下来，只是他仍然对早些时候在大厦里厉声呵斥她的方式感到难过。“我可以早点走吗？”他决定这么问。  
她微微一笑，转身面对着他。“是的，你只是需要出现一下。我来叫豪华轿车。”她犹豫了一下，“Will…你有人陪同吗？”  
Tony停了下来，扬着眉毛瞥了Loki一眼。  
Loki昂首向前，脸上带着迷人的微笑。“我猜这是可以被允许的，Potts小姐，对吗？我知道你是唯一让Tony活着的人，为此我得感谢你。”他伸出手来，当她伸手相握时，他把她的手拿到嘴边，选择了亲吻而不是握手。Tony不得不击退内心一阵奇怪的…的东西…当他的嘴拂过她的皮肤时。  
她惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，Tony可以看到她当场抛弃了所有对Loki的假设。“呃…不客气，先生…？”  
“Silver，Lucas Silver。我是Tony儿时的朋友。请原谅我这样唐突地把他拉走，已经过去15年了，我们只是想找个安静点儿的地方叙旧。”  
“噢！是的，没问题。”Pepper很快就放心了，微微红了脸。她已经被迷住了，Tony既高兴又烦恼地注意到。也有一些疑似欣赏。“那么，你会在大厦里和我们住上几天吗？”  
“到目前为止，我们还没有制定任何具体的计划。”他说这话时瞥了Tony一眼，然后突然靠近低语道：“我想他只是想炫耀一下他的大厦。”  
Pepper咯咯地笑着—实际上咯咯地笑了—然后轻轻推开。“看来你很了解他，Silver先生。”  
“哦，Luc，求你了，至于了解Tony—不像以前这么了解了。”他又迷人地笑了笑，从Pepper那儿退了一步。“很荣幸遇见你，Potts小姐。”  
“Pepper，”她纠正道，“我也很高兴见到你，Luc。”说完，她就走了，脸颊比刚到的时候红了一些。  
“调情，”Tony等到她听不到声音后就指责他。  
Loki转身，得意地笑了，“嫉妒？”  
他皱着脸，“当然不是。”  
Loki只是笑笑。“您先走，Stark先生。”  
“你为什么老那么叫我？”Tony一边咆哮着，一边领着他穿过小巷，朝建筑前面走去。  
“叫你什么？Stark？那不是你的名字吗？”  
“你以前总是叫我Tony。”  
“你曾经是个孩子，”Loki提醒他，“那是一个孩子的名字。”  
“Tony没什么问题！”他反对。  
“你的真名是Anthony，不是吗？”Loki若有所思，仿佛Tony刚才什么也没有说一样。“也许从现在起我就该这么叫你。”  
“我的名字是Tony！”  
“当然了，Anthony，当然，”Loki露出了一种居高临下的微笑，然后问都没问就坐进了他的豪华汽车。  
Tony溜到他身边，咕哝着。“我想我更希望你能在我醒来的时候离开。”  
“真的吗？很遗憾，因为我确实更喜欢你的肉体。”他轻声低语的喉音应该是他妈非法的。  
Tony突然觉得穿西装打领带让人透不过气来。“带我们回大厦，”他对Happy下令，然后让司机把他们之间的隔板卷上去。事实上，Happy比他快了几秒就这么干了。他松开了领带。  
“太热了， Anthony？”  
Tony的名字就这么从那罪恶的舌头上滑落下来，然后犯了个错误，看向Loki，他被叫全名的抗议消失在了他的嘴边。  
Loki双眼燃炽着，一旦得到了Tony的注意，他粉色的舌头滑了出来，润了润双唇。Tony的瞳孔放大了，毫无疑问，他的呼吸稍微沉重了一些。  
“我想见Jarvis可以等一等，你说呢？”Tony轻声说，声音突然沙哑了。  
Loki得意地笑了笑，Tony再也不想听这个自以为是的家伙说话了。  
他几乎是扑向了豪华轿车，用自己的嘴堵住Loki的唇。  
Loki的嘴唇比Tony的要凉得多，尝起来还有他偷来的威士忌的味道。Tony探出舌头勾勒着对方的下唇，但Loki没有张嘴。  
与之相反，一只冰冷、苍白的手滑下他们的身体，隔着裤子抚摸着Tony的下身，诱发了工程师的大声呻吟。  
Loki的舌头毫不迟疑地侵入了Tony的嘴巴，很快就熟练地赢得了争夺统治地位的战斗。  
他做过这个—和一个男人一起，Tony心不在焉地想，但是他太忙于记住神的味道了，以至于没有为意识到这一点而感到嫉妒。Loki的嘴也尝起来像威士忌，只是更浓郁，但在那之下有一种只属于他的味道，一种清凉爽口的味道，就像山泉。  
Loki的手在他裤子上拽紧了，Tony又呻吟起来。这一次，Loki邪恶的嘴吞下了他的声音。神啊，他知道怎么接吻。Tony引导他的一夜情有很长一段时间了。也就是说，在很长的时间里，没人让他觉得自己是个愣头青了。但是，和Loki在一起，他没有感到不安全，反而觉得…放弃控制是对的。  
Tony被迫中断亲吻，抓着Loki的衣服喘息着。神一刻也没有犹豫，啃咬着Tony的脖子，还吸吮着吻痕。Tony仰头，那种感官刺激让他张开了嘴。  
Loki帮Tony脱下夹克，然后把他推到皮椅上，弯腰去拉他的拉链。  
Loki停顿了一下，Tony低下头，恼怒地扬了扬眉毛，却发现Loki会意地对他笑。  
“想想看，”Loki低声说，他的声音带着纯粹的淫荡，“今天整个晚上我们之间都相隔着如此近。”（如此少的布料，对不起Lolo 233）  
Tony Stark不太脸红。Tony自从第一次和女孩在一起后就没有脸红过。即使是第一次和男人在一起，他也足够自信到知道一切都不会被男人相当粗俗的举止搞砸。但Loki只需要开口，他就感到了热量爬上脸颊。“好像你没有不会内裤的时候一样，”他没精打采地说。  
Loki笑了—不是残忍地笑，而是一种发自内心的被逗乐的声音，不知怎的，Tony感到很自豪引发了这个笑声。“很公平，”他让步承认道，Tony在这个确认后更硬了。  
然后Loki轻轻地把他从裤子的束缚中解放出来，把裤子往下推，让他更舒服，然后再次停了下来。  
Tony翘起屁股，寻找摩擦，不确定他这一次到底在等什么。他刚一开口准备抱怨，就突然他被含入了那种凉爽潮湿的极乐之中。他的嘴已经张开了，说出口的仅有—“Looooooooooki。”  
“哦，妈的。”几秒钟后，他喃喃自语道。他冒险睁开眼睛往下看，发现Loki竟然嘴里含着还能得意地笑。  
注意到他在看他，Loki慢慢地眨了眨眼，然后一边起身，一边吸吮。当Loki继续上下移动时，Tony诅咒着—对方非常有目的，很明显是在表演。  
“爱现，”Loki放开呼吸的时候，他咯咯地笑了起来，没法在自己的话里添上任何恶意。   
Loki当然完全不受影响，他歪着头，微肿的粉唇凝成另一抹笑容回敬，“露阴癖”。  
“你扩张了你的词汇量。”  
Loki咧嘴一笑，“的确，我发现了互联网。它真的像你说的那样精彩。”  
Tony大笑，听出对方的声音里没有任何狡诈，但当Loki再次含住他来时，任何反应都被打断了。他发出一声窒息的呻吟，可能是Loki名字的无可辩认的版本。  
Loki吞咽着他，凉爽，轻盈的手指滑进了他的裤子里，挑逗着两边的双球。他停下，吸吮着，吸了口气，又重复了这个过程。  
在这样的妙手里，撑不了多长时间。“Loki，我—”  
“很好，”骗术大师立刻回答，然后用一根凉爽的手指按了一下Tony的会阴。“为了我射出来吧，Tony，”他用天鹅绒般的嗓音低语着，然后又再次吞下了他。  
这是这样。Tony嘴里咬着自己的胳膊，发出一声叫喊，释放在了Loki收缩的喉咙里。  
当他从高潮下来后，Loki坐在座位上，像只偷食到了金丝雀的猫一样得意地笑着。唯一表明他刚才不仅仅是在坐车的迹象是：他微肿的唇，稍稍放大的瞳孔，和裤子的紧张。  
至于Tony自己，他慢慢地坐了起来，呼吸了几次后仍觉得晕眩。“你…技术真好，”他赞美道。  
“好吧，最好是这样，经历了这么多练习，”Loki回答道，脸上仍然带着难以忍受的笑意。说真的，他还有其他的表情吗？但是他的眼睛兴奋得闪闪发光，Tony调整着裤子朝他咧嘴一笑，为没有黏糊感到感激。  
“我们可以走了吗？”Tony没有等待回答，他从豪华轿车里溜出来，兴高采烈地向坐在前排座位上看起来不怎么舒服的Happy挥手，后者的耳朵上戴着耳机。  
Loki就在他身后，Tony领着他穿过前门，走进他的私人电梯。  
门静悄悄地关上了。


	3. 好吧，我猜那值得仔细看看

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 谢谢，谢谢，谢谢！再一次。你们的支持对我来说真的很重要。:)  
> 我要感谢MacBeka把我介绍给frostiron。我最近才发现ao3，当时我正在浏览复仇者的同人时，我发现她的故事"A Little Too Fertile"。那是Thor/Steve，我并不关心，但它有MPreg标签，我很好奇。因为它只有一章（我真的应该看看字数的），我想我就看看。这个故事里面有很多霜铁，我爱上了他们两个在一块儿。另外，我想我应该把最后一章中的口活归功于她，因为在她那令人惊叹的系列同人“The Life of a Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist”中，Loki和Tony在他的豪华轿车后座上也有过类似的对峙。这个系列仍然是我的最爱之一，尽管我发现我并不是很喜欢MPreg。  
> 谢谢你，MacBeka！我将永远感谢你介绍我了解霜铁这个奇妙的组合。:D

电梯门一关上，甚至比那更早一点儿，Loki就扑向Tony，把他推到墙上，热烈地吻着他。饥饿和狂野地亲吻所有的牙齿和舌头，Loki咬着Tony的下唇，引得更矮的男人发出一声呻吟，Loki的舌头毫无阻力地掠夺着他的嘴，标记着神的领地。  
当Tony被推到电梯墙上时，他有些不适，于是他调整了身姿，一条大腿插在Loki的两腿之间，压着Loki，给了神无疑想要的摩擦。也就是说，假设外星生物的生理和人类一样的话。  
这么快就上车吧，哈哈  
当Loki在他嘴里呻吟时，他安心了，神的声音径直传到了他那已经射过的分身上，使它在他裤子里抽动。该死的人类极限，他心里想，不知道Loki是否有更短的不应期，或者根本就没有。那念头几乎使他晕眩。  
Tony的锁骨被猛咬了一下，他一下子回到了现实中。“噢！嘿！”  
“我更希望你给我全部注意力，Anthony，”Loki一边责备一边如猫科动物般满足的咕噜着。这他妈的怎么可能？“如果你不愿意，”他突然笑了，但那是一个长着太多牙齿的捕食者的微笑，“我就得自己来拿了。”  
这可能有点不健康，因为他觉得这太性感了。但再说了，他就是Tony他妈的Stark。当他真的想要的时候，不健康的东西什么时候阻止过他？  
他把唇贴在Loki的唇上，神终于允许他稍微控制一下这个吻，他热切地渴望着Loki嘴里的凉意。接吻的时候，Tony意识到电梯已经到了顶层套间，门是开着的，所以他利用这个机会把Loki带进了他的房子，向卧室走去。  
当他被迫松开时，Loki的背靠在他卧室的门上，Tony深深地吸了一口气，然后说：“我被所有我不知道的外星生理学分心了。”他的眼睛闪闪发光，“这是一个大好的研究机会。”  
Loki被逗笑了。“研究，是这样吗，Stark？嗯，你最好把全部精力集中在你的研究上，以便做出准确的评估，你不这样认为吗？”  
Tony轻轻地呻吟着，把他的脸挤进Loki的脖颈，在那里吮吸出印记。“不用告诉我两次，”他对着Loki的脖子低声说，然后用力咬了下去。  
Loki发出一声轻喊，他的臀部突然猛地向前，寻求摩擦。  
Tony咧嘴一笑，“公主，你那儿很敏感吗？”  
Loki冲着这个昵称咆哮着，在Tony还没来得及眨眼时，他们就交换了位置，神把Tony抵在了门上。“别那样叫我，”他嘶声说，声音出乎意料地激烈，而不是在开玩笑，有一会儿，Tony眨了眨眼。  
“好的，Lokes，没有问题。”他很快保证道，仔细地看着那双绿眼睛。“那你对所有的昵称都有异议吗？因为这可能会是个问题。”  
Loki的表情渐渐变成了容忍的微笑。“我不喜欢它们，但如果你真的无法克制自己，我也不会死。”  
“那太好了，”Tony俯身低声说，“因为，任何认识我的人都会告诉你，我完全无法克制自己。”Loki允许他接近他的嘴唇—该死的，如果他被允许还不够火辣的话—这次神完全控制了他。  
高个男人如此激情和放纵地吻着Tony，他的臀部狠狠地撞向Tony的，使Tony抽气，当终于被放开时，他感到喘不过气，以及有点晕眩。  
“门，”Loki命令道，他的声音低沉而严肃，这使Tony更加分心，听不清到底说了什么。   
“什么？”  
“门，凡人，”他嘶声说，“不然我就打破了。”  
“噢！没错！门，”Tony意识到。“冷静点，公—我是说，Lokes，”看到神脸上那短暂的杀气腾腾的表情后，他连忙纠正自己—说真的，有什么大不了的？他甚至告诉我他变成过一个女孩—“我来开。”   
他摸索着门把，但过了一会儿它向内摆动，Tony由于缺乏支持，几乎摔倒在地。  
Loki救了他，这是Tony Stark第一次体验被人救，神紧紧抓住他的上臂，但没有用力到留下伤痕。这个动作诉说着安全，另一种奇怪的感觉。  
但是压力并没有持续太久，因为Loki把Tony扔到了床上，后者的头开始冒星星。“你真的很强壮，”他决定说出显而易见的事实。  
Loki得意地笑了。“神，”他提醒道，然后爬到Tony的床上，每一寸瘦削的肌肉都在Tony身体上方伸展着，这是一个全神贯注的捕食者绕圈攻击的完美画面。  
“性交之神？”Tony问，他就是忍不住,“因为这实际上可以解释一些事情。”  
Loki笑了，低而沉的声音在他的胸膛里回荡，使Tony感到奇怪的温暖。然后他弯下腰，用另一个震碎现实的吻让Tony安静下来。“你说太多了。”后退的时候，他低声说，但是他眼睛里的光芒消除了Tony可能对这句话感到的任何冒犯。  
“我听说过，”Tony低声回复，抬起身又诱惑了神的唇。Tony现在不再以一种荒谬的快速度在他的顶层套房里移动，也不用再和神的情绪波动打交道了，他们两人身上仍然覆盖着的衣服变得很压抑，他拽着Loki的外套。但它还是纹丝不动，因为神的手臂缠在他的头发里。  
“Lokes，”当他终于被松开呼吸时，他抱怨道，“太多了。”他无法呼吸足够的空气来清晰地表达自己的沮丧，但幸运的是，Loki似乎明白了。  
一股寒气和一道绿光掠过他们的身体，当它消失的时候，他们俩都赤身裸体了。Tony刚好有足够的时间发出一声惊叫，然后他就完全被刚刚暴露在他面前的精瘦、苍白的肉体诱惑住了。  
又一次，他翘起臀部，把他们的骨盆压在一起，两人都愉悦地呻吟起来。然后他又做了一次，这次是出于不同的原因，利用Loki对他行为的没有准备来让神动摇，他改变了他们的位置，这样他能真正地审视和欣赏他身下的身体。虽然Loki一开始发出的声音听起来有点像反对，但当Tony用拳头紧紧地握住他的勃起时，那变成了一记低沉的呻吟，直直冲向Tony自己的坚挺……实际上它又变硬了。  
他暂时忽略了这点，开始描绘这个他曾像了解自己一般了解的神的每一寸身体。他从脖子开始，亲吻，吮吸，啃咬，直到肩膀。他用空闲的手滑过光滑、瘦削的手臂，上面的肌肉出奇地粗壮，述说着隐藏的力量—Tony那天晚上亲身体验过的力量。  
他一路从Loki的胸部往下舔，直到他的乳头，把舌头压在一个上面，让神因为他弓起了身体。他笑了笑，然后轻轻地咬了下去，用牙齿咬住它。Loki确实为此哭喊了，然后Tony又用舌头安慰了那处凸起，然后又重复了这个过程，在另一个上面得到了更令人满意的结果。包裹着Loki下体的手感觉到了顶端的前液，他的拇指在敏感的头部弹了一下，导致身下的苍白男人苦恼地扭动。他把前液涂抹在神的硬挺上，这样他能在不使摩擦痛苦的情况下更加紧地握住。  
Tony远没有做完，他继续亲吻Loki的腹部向下，直到他的臀部。他一边用舌头舔着盆骨，一边也在那儿吮吸出和神的脖子上同样的印记，然后往内向下，朝Loki的腹部中央去。他微微皱了皱眉，注意到一些应该很明显的事情。“除了头发，你哪儿都不长毛？”  
Loki花了一点时间来领会这个问题，可以理解的，他在分心。然后他半真心地瞪了一眼Stark右手停下来的地方。“你觉得现在有必要问这个吗？”  
不知怎的，神的不耐烦让Tony感觉好点了，他咯咯地笑了起来。“我就是好奇嘛。”  
“我想答案很—啊！—明显。”当Tony突然把他的坚挺的头部吸进嘴里，然后发出一声淫荡的爆破声时，他嘶声道。Loki又瞪了他一眼。“再做一遍。”  
这次轮到Tony得意地笑了，“遵令，殿下。”有那么一刻，他担心和当初称呼对方“公主”时同样地越界了，但显然不是，因为Loki这次只是对这个昵称翻了翻眼睛。Tony觉得，也许用别的东西堵住自己的嘴对他们俩都有好处，这次他把Loki拉得更近了一步，用舌头包住肉棒，然后舔着顶端的小口。  
Loki呻吟着，但他的臀部仍然完美地保持着自我克制。并不是说Tony在抱怨这个。他不经常这样做，如果神失去控制，他很确定他没有力量反抗。然而，这种想法并没有吓到他，反而增强了他的欲望，他把自己的臀部向前推到床上，试图给自己制造一些摩擦。  
想要进入下一个阶段，Tony从Loki的肉棒上稍稍抬头，用拳头继续上下滑动着，然后继续舔着头部。他的另一只手开始在Loki的大腿上温柔地打着圈，然后又滑回了神的臀部裂缝处。  
Loki僵住了，突然，Tony被拉着头发，从Loki的肉棒上扯了下来，他抬头看着神。又一次，害怕越过了一些界限，让他感到宽慰的是，对方的眼睛里只有恼怒、被打搅和一丝娱乐。当然，还有非常明显的性欲和继续坚挺的迹象。  
“今天晚上有任何事，或者在我们之前的任何一次谈话里，让你相信我会被你上？”  
//  
Tony很难把注意力集中在话语上。Loki的头发乱蓬蓬的，他的眼睛被欲望染成纯黑，几乎没有一点绿色，他的嘴唇因为亲吻而红肿。另外，当然，他全身赤裸，而这总是会让人分心。  
直到Loki紧紧抓住了他的头发，他才意识到他被问了一个问题。“嗯……没有什么？没有？”Tony试了试，不知道确切的措辞是什么。  
Loki翻了翻眼睛，但至少对他的应答还有些满意。“不，”他肯定地说，自信而毫不费力地把颠倒了他们的体味，好让他在上面，当他靠在Tony的身上时，他的眼睛变得更加暗了。他的一只手偷偷抓住了黑发男人重新勃起的部分，慢慢地上下了几下，然后左手在向下滑去前做了个奇怪的手势。  
当它们拂过Tony的大腿时，Tony觉得大腿很滑，他忍不住发出了惊叫。“你用魔法变出了润滑油？”  
Loki得意地笑着，肿胀的唇扭曲成一种罪恶的表情。“你有问题？”  
“一点也不。但这似乎是一种—他妈的—禁忌。”Tony突然气喘吁吁，因为一根手指刺穿了他最私密的肌肉，造成了一种熟悉但并不完全不快的刺痛。  
“我从来没有真正地请求过许可，”Loki用邪恶的微笑回答，他扭动着手指，寻找着。他的另一只手离开Tony的硬挺半秒钟，用手指做了同样的事情。当它回来的时候，它是润滑的，他握地更紧了，也开始更快地移动。  
当他的拇指划过那处敏感的头部，Tony发出呻吟，接着翘起臀部，这时神邪恶地拧了一下。Tony立刻弓起背，发出一阵令人尴尬的大叫声，一道白热化的快感从他体内涌了出来，但Tony Stark并不会尴尬—他的脸是红的因为他正在做爱，非常感谢—所以他的声音只是非常大罢了。  
Loki得意地笑了，显然对找到了Tony的前列腺很满意。“唔，你这个画面可真是诱人犯罪，”他又添了一根手指轻声说，一边剪刀般开合着手指，给第三根腾出位置，一边随意地碰了碰小个子男人的前列腺，Tony做出同样美味的反应。  
“我？”Tony笑着说，“你应该照照镜子。哦，亲爱的，神圣的神啊，”他嘶嘶地说着，Loki又伸出了第三根手指，几乎每一次都刺在他的前列腺上。  
Loki大笑？“只有一个神，Anthony。尽管这确实给了我一个有趣的想法。”  
Tony使劲睁开眼睛，低头盯着在他两腿间赤裸的，得意地笑着的Loki。“你不可能是认真的，对吧？”  
Loki又笑了起来，那是一种深沉的、真正感到有趣的声音，使Tony浑身发抖。“等着瞧吧，”他简单地回答，然后突然移开手指，让Tony感到难以置信的空虚。  
他发出了一种柔和的声音，但这绝不是对失去的呜咽，他试图用臀部跟随手指的方向。当Loki不配合的时候，他试图冲进那只停止移动，现在只是松松握着的手，但是Loki只是松开了，所以他几乎没有从这个动作中得到任何东西。他垂下臀部，公然怒视着神。“你在等什么？书面邀请？”  
Loki洋洋得意地笑了，“让你做这样的事会很有趣”—Tony突然有了一个让他伤心以及疯狂地浑身发热的幻想，Loki赤裸着躺在床上抚摸着自己，而Tony却不得不在他能射之前写些东西—“我想不会。”然后，他突然抓住Tony的臀部，以一记流畅的动作刺穿了他。  
Tony闭上了眼睛，下巴张着，无声地表达着纯粹的喜悦，那火辣辣的撑大感和愉悦混合在一起，形成了一种势不可挡的感觉。通常，他并不喜欢当下面的那个，但这……完全不同。他下意识伸手去抓自己的坚挺，直到手腕被纤长冰凉的手指握住。  
“我不记得允许你这么做过，”Loki温柔地嘶声。这话让Tony望下他的脸，他怔了好一会儿。  
Loki因为专注而眉头紧锁，他喘着粗气。汗珠顺着光滑白皙的背部滚落下来，短而丝滑的头发以奇怪的角度竖了起来。纯黑色的眼睛正低垂，盯着Tony，满是纯粹的欲望和需要。这是，目前为止，Tony曾见过的最性感的事物。  
过了一会儿，Tony觉得自己适应了，但Loki只是坐在那里，他需要他动一动，该死的！他试着扭动他的屁股，但是神对他的控制太紧了。“Lokes，”他试着开口。  
“嗯，Anthony？”神的声音因克制而绷紧，但黑眼睛里的光芒却饶有兴趣地跳动着。  
“呃……我好了。”  
“是吗？”Loki笑着回答。  
该死的神的荒谬的自制力！“是的。你可以动了。”  
“哦？”他稍稍往后退了一下，然后再次进入了，几乎都不能算是一个挺进，Tony呜咽着。“像这样吗？”他低声说，呼吸在Tony脸上掠过。  
“跟我想的不完全一样，”Tony拼命地说。  
“恐怕我还需要更多的细节，Anthony，”他猫咪般满意地咕噜着，显然很享受Tony彻底由他处置。  
“我觉得你会是一个十足的天后（diva），”他喃喃自语道，但Loki却用难以置信的戏弄的手抚摸着他的坚挺。  
“那是什么，亲爱的？”  
Tony以后会反对这个昵称的。“动，Loki！”  
Loki挑了挑眉毛，那只手完全消失了，Tony呻吟了一声，然后无助地翘起屁股。  
“再试一次。”神平静地说，然后俯身舔过Tony的乳头。当深色皮肤的人保持沉默时，他咬了下去，Tony浑身跳了一下，喊出了声。  
“妈的！我不……”他的声音越来越低，当Loki后退时，他又试了一次。“干我？”  
Loki咋舌道：“太粗鲁了。”然后他找到另一个乳头，开始重复这个过程。  
神又长又粗的肉棒在他体内搏动着，带来温暖和热量，他自己的肉棒也在跳动着，需要有人碰触，Tony觉得他可能会尖叫。“你想让我说什么？”当Loki轻微、浅浅地刺过他的前列腺时，他终于大叫了起来。  
Loki笑了笑，弯下腰对Tony耳语。“我想你知道，Stark。”  
该死，但他确实知道。最后，他咽下了骄傲，咕哝着：“Loki，求你了，动一动吧。”  
Loki的脸因为大笑而裂开了，他低下头，“很荣幸。””  
然后他就不只是在动了。他重重地撞进Tony身体，放纵的样子显示出他在等待中付出了多大的消耗。Tony发出嘶嘶的声音，试图移动他的屁股以配合神的冲刺，但由于速度和Loki抓着他的臀部而无法做到。神基本上用了一只手就固定住了他全身。他把胳膊盘在头上，抓住身后的床，当Loki在他体内抽插的时候，他需要一个锚。  
他用一种诡异的精确度狠狠地钉在Tony的前列腺上，直到世界最终变成一团巨大的模糊的白热快感。一连串的咒骂和Loki的名字混在一起，以及再来，更快，更用力从Tony的唇里掉了出来，直到Loki弯下腰来吻他，让他闭嘴。  
这个吻可以理解得草率，只持续了一会儿，但Tony仍然上气不接下气。  
接着，Loki的声音在他耳边响起，喘息着，最终也失去了那种一直存在的控制力。“你能就这么射吗，Anthony？就因为我的阳具在你体内的感觉，就因为你被神干进了床里？”  
Tony呻吟道，“我……Lokes，我要……”  
Loki舔着Tony耳朵下面的皮肤。“为我射吧，Tony，”他低声说。“叫着我的名字射，这样底下的全世界都知道你是我的。”  
Tony做到了。  
高潮在那一刻击中了他，猛力而强烈，这是他一生中最好的一次，Loki在整个过程中不断地在他体内做着活塞运动。当被高潮击中时，他尖叫着，“LOOOOOOOOKIIIII！”接着他下跌回床上，试图喘口气。  
在他的上方，Loki抽插的凶猛节奏突然打结了，Tony睁开眼睛，和上方的黑色眼睛相遇了。“来吧，Loki，射到我里面，标记我，我是你的。”他不确定这些话是从哪里来的，这不是他通常说的荤话。但这看起来确实像是会挑起Loki性欲的话，当Loki呻吟了很长一段时间，在他体内射精拔出后，他证明了自己是对的。  
Tony不知道是怎么做到的，但Loki却出奇地体贴，他没有摔倒在他身上让他窒息，而是在他抽离时滚到了一边。Tony对着这黏糊糊的、奇怪的感觉和胸膛上自己的精液皱起了脸，他用床单把自己擦地干净了一点，然后扔掉。接着他就瘫倒在Loki身旁，两人就这么在那里躺了几分钟，试图平复呼吸。  
“我不知道这会不会让我成为一个儿童性骚扰者，”Loki突然把自己的沉思说出了口。  
Tony呻吟着，翻身用枕头捂着脸。“我是一个完全合法的成年人！”他抗议道，虽然发出来的声音很含糊。  
Loki哼了一声，“我可几乎不合法。”  
停顿了一会儿。“我不需要知道那个。”  
“无论如何，这不是我的重点。我知道你现在已经成年了，但当我遇到你的时候，你还没有成年呢。”  
Tony转身面对神，用胳膊肘撑起身子。“人是会变的。他们会长大了，”他耸耸肩。  
“是的，但在我心里，这么多年来我一直把你当作孩子看待。然后我回来，发现了一个完全的成年人，还名声在外。所以我打算，就像你们人类说的，操你妈的。”   
即使是在这种情况下，听到Loki这样咒骂也会直接传到Tony的阴茎，即使他绝无可能再射了。至少现在不能。过会儿可就完全不同了。“事实上，‘操你妈的’通常意味着别的什么，”他在叹气前简短地指出。“我不再是孩子了。至少我真的认识你—看起来比干个陌生人要好。”这是他太经常做的事情。  
Loki似乎不需要解释。“也许吧，”他承认，但他盯着天花板，好像在沉思。过了一会儿，他又说：“我们还是……朋友，是吗？”  
神的声音充满了不确定性，Tony眨了眨眼睛。这让他想起了他第一次问这个问题的时候，那时的他还是一个没有同伴，缺乏安全感的孩子。“绝对是。”  
“我不希望……那那个（友情）冒险，”Loki轻声说。  
Tony微笑着，抚过Loki的下巴，让他转过身来，看着他那双棕色的大眼睛。“你没有。今晚不需要有任何意义，”他说这话时忽略了胸口那股奇怪的疼痛。“我们仍然是朋友。我们也都是成年人，人类会做这种事情。”  
Loki微微一笑，“我是这么被告知的。”一瞬间，他看上去好像想说些别的什么，但不管是什么，他还是咽下去了。“那么，作为你的朋友，你过去几年的生活怎么样？”  
//  
“嗯……我妈回来了，不是说她还会多陪陪我之类的，然后他们就都死了，”他平淡地告诉Loki，平躺着盯着天花板，“所以爸爸的公司留给我了。Pep替我管理，Obadiah处理董事会。我主要是做东西，在纸上签名，偶尔在媒体上露面。加上派对。Rhodey—一个朋友，他没参加这个聚会—随便了，他是我和军方的联络人。我给他们做武器，他们打坏人，我拿到钱。这很有趣。”  
Loki哼了一声。“所以你……创作这些武器？我可以看看吗？”  
“当然。它们在我的实验室里。”他的眼睛亮了起来。“事实上，我也许可以用你的魔法做点事。或者说，我能使用你的魔法吗？”  
Loki眨了眨眼睛，“什么？”  
“比如，武器。”他回头看了看Loki。“我在想，我们可以让它们更强大。”  
Loki低头。“我不能。如果中庭人突然掌握了魔法，众神之父会怀疑的。”  
Tony深深皱眉。“嗯？为什么他不想让我们有魔法？”  
“你们还没有进化到使用它的程度。如果你们成长到拥有如此强大的力量，这将是一个信号，告诉其他王国中庭已经准备好迎接更高形式的战争。他们会来和你们战斗，考验你们的勇气。你们没有准备好。”  
“那么，如果我们得到外星人的东西，所有其他的外星人就会来偷吗？”  
“不是偷。是测试你们。如果你开始试验更有魔力的，或者更有技术潜力的物品，其他人会认为你们已经达到了和他们一样的水平。一旦你越过了那条线，你就会变得猎物。他们将不再认为你们是无用的害虫，不值得他们关注，你也将不再受到阿斯加德的保护。他们会来看看你们是一个会统治的民族，还是一个会被统治的民族。”  
“这真是一种非常糟糕的做事方式，”Tony宣布。  
Loki叹了口气，“也许。但这是万物的道，众神之父不会改变的。允许你在你的武器中使用我的魔法只会给你们带来伤害。”  
“所以这是可能的？”  
神翻了翻眼睛。“也许。”  
“酷。”Tony停了下来，“嘿，那么，我在想—你在聚会上对Obie说了什么？你说完后，他看上去就像见了鬼一样。”  
Loki冷冷地笑了笑，他的眼睛危险地闪烁着。“很好。”  
有一阵停顿。“这并没有回答我的问题。”  
“很棒的观察，Stark，”Loki从床上滚下来，嘲讽着回答。一道绿金的闪光盖住了他，然后他又穿上衣服了。不是那套西装，而是一件宽松的绿色上衣和一条过紧的黑色皮裤。  
Tony眨了眨眼，“嘿，我的衣服去哪儿了？”  
Loki指了指，他瞥见它们在椅子上整齐地叠在一边。  
“噢。谢谢。”一个暂停。“你跟Obie说了什么？你为什么要让他害怕？”  
Loki转过身来，看了Tony很长时间，然后耸了耸肩。“这不重要。”  
“这对我来说很重要！”  
“别问，Stark，”他以一种坚定的声音命令道，不容争论。  
Tony叹了口气，他不想惹Loki生气，让他离开。“好吧。”暂停。“你怎么说众神之父会怀疑？他会怀疑谁？怀疑什么？他怎么知道我没有仅仅‘进化’呢？”  
Loki翻了翻眼睛，站在窗边，望着窗外不眠之城的灯光。“甚至你们这些凡人也明白进化需要数千年，有时是数百万年。至于他会怀疑谁，怀疑什么……他会怀疑我多管闲事。”  
“因为你来到了地球？”Tony边说边从床上滑下来，伸展着他的肌肉。  
Loki退缩了，有那么一会儿，Tony确信他看错了，直到对方的下一个声明证实了他的直觉是对的。“他不知道我在这儿，”他轻声承认。  
Tony眨了眨眼睛。“为什么不知道？”他绕过床，现在站得离Loki更近了，但并没有侵犯他的私人空间。  
“他不会认可的。”  
沉默了很长一段时间。Tony不知道该怎么说。Loki二十年后回来了，尽管他的无所不知的国王和父亲不认可。“你那么喜欢我，嗯？”这本该是一个玩笑，但是Loki给他的眼神让事情看起来更严重了。神没说话，Tony又试了一次。“这就是你失踪这么久的原因吗？因为他不认可？”  
另一个轻微的抽搐。“是的……我很抱歉。”  
Tony伸出一只手放在他的手臂上，等待Loki明亮的绿眼睛转向他，然后露出微笑。“没事的。”而且他是认真的。不知怎么的，在一个晚上，那些被遗弃的年月似乎就这样消失了。当然不完全是，但他是真的原谅了Loki。又一桩怪事。“那么，你为什么现在回来了？我是说，你是怎么躲过全能爸爸的？”  
听到这个外号，Loki的脸上闪过一阵奇怪的表情，从好笑到厌恶，有那么一刻他看起来像是被侮辱了。最终，他似乎决定不去谈及这个。“我的魔法，”他简单地解释道。“我曾经告诉过你，阿斯加德不会改变。他们也忘记了许多旧的方法。在我的研究中，我遇到了一些连众神之父都不记得的事情，包括不使用彩虹桥来到中庭的方法，以及不让Heimdall看到我。我还发现了新的东西，前所未有的魔法。”毫无疑问，他的声音里充满了自豪，Tony很难责怪他，这听起来厉害极了。  
“彩虹桥……那是彩虹桥，对吧？”他控制自己不要像Loki第一次提到这个时那般的大笑。“Heimdall是那个令人毛骨悚然的看门的家伙吗？”  
Loki笑着说，“是的，尽管我怀疑他是否愿意被这样称呼。”  
“所以他看不到你了？”  
“看不到。”  
“他能看见我吗？”  
Loki眨了眨眼，然后点了点头。“是的，但那只是因为他没有必要太注意你。如果他注意的话，他会发现他的能力有些……阻碍。”  
“太棒了，”Tony说，他是认真的。“但他们不会想念你吗？”  
Loki只是摇了摇头。  
有一阵停顿。  
“所以……我可以看看你的实验室吗？和Jarvis？”Loki试图说。“我……能在这里的时间不长。”  
“噢。是的，我是说，当然。”Loki不得不离开的消息使他炫耀自己实验室的兴奋情绪严重受挫。“多长时间？”  
Loki想了一会儿。“我大概得在黎明离开。”  
Tony努力笑了笑，“就像以前一样，哈？”  
Loki也笑了笑，但Tony肯定他的悲伤和自己一样。  
“所以……这……就是永远了？”Tony一边穿上运动裤，一边强迫自己问。“这是再见吗？”  
“不！”Loki立即表示反对。“我是说，除非……你不希望我回来。”  
“不！我完全不是这个意思。”Tony咧嘴笑了，“这样说，你能回来？”  
Loki也同样笑了，点了点头。“是的。我不能说确切的时间，但希望很快。我可以直接传送到你的大厦吗？”  
Tony眨了眨眼睛。传送。没错。“呃……当然。或者我在马里布的房子。你能找到那个吗？”Loki点了点头，他继续说：“只是，你知道，不要在别人面前。我偶尔也有访客。”这时他突然想起，“哦，嘿，JARVIS？”  
“是的，先生？”人工智能顺从地回答，他的声音在墙壁上回荡。  
Loki的笑容加深了。  
“给Loki五级权限。”  
有一阵停顿。“请确认这个请求，先生。”  
Tony皱起眉头，对着天花板挑眉，“呃……为什么？”  
“这是编入协议的一部分。我要先确定你不是‘狗屎般的醉了’，然后再把你的任何访客分配到五级权限。”  
Loki轻笑了，然后问，“五级是什么？”  
J，那个叛徒，在Tony还没来得及回答前说到，“直接在先生之下的安全许可。您会是这级别里的第一位。”  
Loki转向Tony，脸上挂着灿烂的微笑，使他看起来年轻了许多。“我很荣幸，”他严肃地说，但得意的笑容明显否定了话语的安详。Tony不太确定自己是否受到了嘲笑。  
Tony微微红了脸，耸了耸肩。“我只是想确认，你可以让Jarvis告诉你我在哪里，以及可以进入实验室，仅此而已，”他自言自语道，然后回看着天花板。“那么，我怎么才能证明我没有狗屎般醉了呢？”  
“先生，您必须亲口说出密码，不要含糊。”  
Tony含糊不清地说了些什么。  
“先生？”  
“她在海边卖贝壳！（She sells sea shells by the sea shore!）”他清晰地喊道。  
Loki开始大笑。  
Tony怒视着他。  
“密码确认。Loki Odinsson目前被分配到五级权限。”  
“谢谢你，你这一无是处—”  
Loki迅速地吻了他，让他安静下来，然后带着邪恶的笑容对JARVIS说。“当Stark先生身边有人时，请称呼我为Lucas Silver。”  
“当然，Odinsson先生。”  
“其他时候，Loki就可以了，”神纠正道。  
“Loki，”JARVIS重复。  
“Lucas Silver是什么鬼扯？”Tony离开房间时问道，Loki跟在他身后。  
“就像你曾礼貌地告诉我的那样，”Loki嘲讽地说，“我的名字很特别。在中庭人中使用另一个名字也许更谨慎些。”  
“我是一个中庭人，”Tony指出。  
Loki微微一笑，贴在他身后，俯身在他耳边低语。“也许更准确的说法是，在我没有上过的中庭人中。”  
Tony颤抖了。“很公平。”他进了电梯，他们下楼来到实验室。”我大部分时间都在这里，或者在马里布的那个，一般来说，其他人是不被允许进入的，所以你传送到这里可能会很安全。”  
“当我第一次出现的时候，我会简单地用隐身来伪装自己，以确保我不会被看见。”  
Tony朝他眨眨眼，然后点了点头。“或者你可以那么做。”  
Loki微笑着走出金属盒子，进入了Tony的实验室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 好了，现在我需要解决几个差异性问题。  
> 首先，很明显我在第一章，说Tony的妈妈在车祸前就去世了。（我现在回去把它修好了）我本打算改变这一点，但在看了内战后，坚持剧情对我来说变得很重要。因此，请忽略我之前所犯的任何错误：他们两人都死于车祸，就像在电影中一样。  
> 第二，在钢铁侠1中，Tony大部分时间都在马里布度过，我们不知道Stark大厦那时是否存在。我想是的，加上这一章和上一章的事件并没有发生在任何一部电影中，我不觉得我违反了任何规则。然而，对于第一部钢铁侠来说，可能会有一些无心的差异，因为我没有这部电影，它也不在Netflix上，而且我在网上也找不到剧本。我在网上找到了有一些视频片段，并观看了来确保我的写作是一致的，但在很大程度上我依赖于记忆。我不完美，我有一段时间没看这部电影了，所以请对我耐心。  
> 不管怎样，我希望这解决了大多数关于Stark大厦和第一部电影的问题。大部分时间里，我真的没有试图离开剧情，除了很明确Loki在那里将改变一些事情。我很感激你们的理解。:)


	4. 我没有其他人了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 祝有史以来最聪明、最善良、最完美(更不用说最迷人)的超级英雄生日快乐！这并不是在Tony Stark生日里发表的最好的一章，但我希望我也能发布有一些感觉的小短篇。:)  
> 再次感谢大家的意见和支持。它们对我来说就是整个世界，尤其是我这周有点沮丧的时候。谢谢你让我的生活更美好!  
> 我要感谢usedupshiver。她那本精彩的小说，Meant to be Mine，不仅让我产生了Thor在加冕前必须周游九界的想法，而且她的系列小说，Drowning Sorrows，也一直是我的最爱。我非常喜欢她的作品，她的系列小说，, Sure，是我读过的少数几个让我流下眼泪的故事之一。我可以看完她所有的霜铁作品，并列出我有多爱它们，但我会放过你们的。只要说她是一位才华横溢的作家就够了，如果你喜欢霜铁（或冬铁/盾铁），你该去读读她的作品。  
> 谢谢你，usedupshiver ！我永远无法忘记你的写作有多精彩。

Tony很高兴。他没想过自己能这么快乐……也许从来没有。他刚刚花了三个小时和恶作剧之神谈论科学和魔法，向他展示了他的各种项目和煞费苦心编写的Jarvis代码。好多年了，他从未有过这样充满智慧的讨论。大概在几乎二十年前，他上次和Loki谈论科学后就没有了。  
不是土生土长的地球人，对他们的技术缺乏任何线索，神是一位不可思议的快速学习者，Tony只是在少年时期和他说了几晚上的话，他就能建起基础。Loki曾告诉他，物理和魔法没什么不同，宇宙的规则基本上是一样的，不管你去了哪个地方。他实际上是Tony遇到的唯一一个能跟上自己智力的人。  
Tony叹了口气，心满意足地靠在实验室里一张破旧不堪的沙发上。Loki几分钟前刚离开，但他承诺，一旦能从全能爸爸的监视下逃脱，他就会回来。在此之前的几个小时里，他经历了一生中最美好的性爱，然后开始了多年来最具智力挑战性的谈话。他很放松，很满足，也很快乐。  
这感觉持续了大约五分钟。“今天的行程是什么，Jarvis？”   
“Sir，也许你应该先睡一会儿。已经超过36个小时了。”  
Tony一晒：“你在开玩笑吧？那是一段微不足道的时间。无论如何，我不可能带着Lokes给我的所有点子睡觉。我们应该做些什么？”  
Jarvis叹了口气。“你现在有31个Rhodes上校的未接电话，还有16通留言。我相信他希望讨论即将到来的阿富汗之行的安排。Potts小姐给你留言，详细介绍了你接下来几天的日程安排。你要和董事会开个会，会议定在3点在这之后—”  
“无聊！”Tony打断了他，“项目，J，我想要项目。”  
“难道你不认为你至少应该听听上校的留言吗？”  
“Jarvis！”  
另一声叹息。“很好，Sir。这是最新的五种Stark武器设计图。”  
“啊，现在我们在说正事了。”Tony咧嘴一笑，“现在，让我们考虑一下加入一些新的想法。为我要做的修改创建一个新文件夹，J。命名为……恶作剧。”  
(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)   
Loki在接下来的几个星期里经常来访，但总是很快就离开。俩人进行了很多很棒的科学讨论，甚至还有更令人神魂颠倒的性爱。Tony不确定是什么时候发生的，但不知为什么，神回来后，关于阿斯加德的话题似乎变成了禁区。Tony会抱怨他的会议，或责任，有时甚至是Pepper，但Loki不再谈及他的家了。Tony想知道为什么，但他从来没有提起过这个话题。  
与此同时，除了北欧神的继续到访，生活仍在继续。Obie和董事会因为他把所有的研究时间用来睡觉或试图把一些他和Loki想出的假设变为现实感到不满，但从好的方面来说，他们不再需要担心他随便带女士们回家，因为和Loki的关系让他非常满意。他很确定他们会对此产生怀疑，但是神非常善于隐藏自己。  
阿富汗之旅越来越近了，Tony意识到他应该告诉Loki他要出国几天，以防神想在这期间来看他。他不想去。但是，自从Loki回来后，他根本就不想离开他的房子，总是担心神会在他出去的时候来，而他会错过见面的机会。Pepper为此不开心，因为他更不愿意参加应该去的各种社交聚会了。  
就在要踏上可怕旅程的前一天晚上，他被迫参加了一个这样的聚会—他们想给他颁一个奖。他不知道为什么他们要让他一路飞到阿富汗，只是为了做一次武器展示，但他猜这并不重要。当然了，也有一些记者在活动现场，他们抛出他们新的名字，辱骂他。其中碰巧有个身材曲线优美的金发女郎，他通常会带她回家。她甚至似乎意识到了这一点，公然和他调情。  
但每次想带她回顶层套房，Loki的形象就突然出现在他脑海，其中大部分是非常不雅的，尽管他们从未说过他们是处在任何排他性的关系中—或甚至分类他们之间的关系—Tony一直想象着他最好朋友脸上的背叛和伤害。所以他最终和金发女郎喝得醉醺醺的，然后尽快溜离她身边，基本上算是逃回了他的豪宅。  
“Jarvis，”他在被安全锁在实验室后问道，“为什么我现在没有和一个真正有魅力的女士呆在床上？”  
“因为你从来没有要求我展示我的这种特别能力？”一个被逗趣的声音不知从哪儿冒了出来。“或者更确切地说，你从13岁起就没提过这个要求。告诉我，即使在那个时候，你的想法是否也能如此迅速地沿着下水沟奔流而去？”突然间，实验室中央出现了一抹绿色和金色的微光，Loki露出了脸，穿着一身的皮革站在那里。  
“天哪，Lokes，别这样！”Tony惊叫着，惊讶得跳了起来。“你在那儿站了多久了？”  
“我向你保证，我只听到你最近的询问了，”Loki笑着回答，来到Tony工作的桌子的一角，皮革在弯曲时发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音。  
“你这身行头真不错，”Tony注意到，不知羞耻地上下打量着他。  
Loki没有对他的媚眼做出反应，而是重重地叹了口气，垂下了眼睛，Tony第一次意识到他看上去有多累。“瓦纳海姆的蛮族部落决定反抗阿斯加德，Thor被派去阻止他们。”他的盔甲在一闪而过的魔法中消失了，他现在光着上身，换上了Tony的运动裤。“当然，在这一过程中，他最终导致了几乎三起星系际规模的事件。在过去的四个星期里，我断断续续地参加外交会议，”他呻吟道，“我不能呆太久。部落首领将在5小时后，中庭时间，重新召集。”  
Loki说话时，Tony的眼睛越来越大，当Loki突然换衣服时，他舔着嘴唇。然而，在Loki讲完他的故事后，他对神的同情多于欲望。“哦，神啊，这听起来糟透了。”尽管如此，当Loki和他谈论起自己的家时，他还是感到了一丝欣慰。“你需要什么？睡觉、洗澡、按摩？”他舞动着眉毛，“一些减压？”  
Loki轻声笑了笑，但并没有像平时那样生气勃勃。“聪明的谈话，我不需要在每一个字里搜寻最轻微的欺骗暗示的那种。”他从桌子上滑下来，瘫倒在破旧的沙发上，眼睛紧紧地闭上了。  
Tony点点头，“可以，好吧，这是我新设计的杰里科导弹，就是我告诉过你的那个？我只是最后再看一遍，看看能不能发现任何瑕疵。”  
“哦？你的演示会即将到来吗？”  
“是啊，”Tony停了下来，然后叹了口气，准备和Loki一起坐在沙发上，把神的腿提起来，当他完全坐好后放在他的腿上。“事实上，我想和你谈谈这件事。我要去阿富汗参加几天的演示会。抱歉。”  
Loki睁开眼睛看着他，挑了挑眉毛。“你为什么要为此道歉？自从我们开始这个安排，我没有给过你任何我什么时候可以或者不可以来访的信息。”他笑了，“如果我母亲知道了，她会吓坏的。”  
Tony惊讶地眨了眨眼。Loki以前从未提起过他的母亲。当然了，Tony也没有。“你妈妈，女王，对吗？”  
“是，Frigga王后，”他柔和而悲伤地笑着说，“她是在孩提时期教导我使用魔法的人。星辰间从没有比她更聪明的女性。”  
“听起来很…酷。”  
Loki疲惫地笑了。“确实。但你在回避这个话题。”  
Tony实际上不得不回想起他们一开始谈论的内容。然后他叹了口气，“我想我只是不想让你在没有我的情况下在大厦里闲逛。不是说你不被欢迎！我只是—”  
“忘了我只需要问Jarvis？”Loki笑着问。然后他笑了，“不管怎样，我感谢你的关心。信不信由你，Stark，没有你，我真的活了几百年。尽管你不在，我想我还能继续撑下去。”  
Tony低声咕哝着废话。“好吧，原谅我试着为你着想。”  
“我说了谢谢！”Loki立即反对。  
“对，因为那根本不是讽刺。”  
“一点也不，”Loki得意地回答。“你之前的陈述在很大程度上也是讽刺。”  
Tony翻了翻眼睛。“随便了。我也许早该知道，不该和谎言之神争论的。”这是个玩笑，事实上，他过去也开过，但出于某种原因，这话使Loki的脸上露出了痛苦的表情。  
“是。从我嘴里说出来的一个字都不能相信，”他苦涩地低声说。  
Tony眨了眨眼，“嘿，Lokes，我在开玩笑。出什么事了？”  
Loki叹了口气，“我很抱歉，Anthony。我只是感到厌倦，针对我提出的每一个建议，某一个谈判方不喜欢，导致人们最终指责我不可信任。别提我是唯一一个真正在为和平做任何事情的人—‘哦，不，我们需要王储来确保他的小巫师兄弟没有撒谎！’”  
Loki大声抱怨的时候，Tony的眉毛几乎都竖了起来。看到对方的脚在那里，他需要做一些事让神感觉好一些，他开始轻轻地按摩它们。“但你知道我不是那个意思，对吧？我相信你。”这话刚一出口，他就惊叹不已。Tony的信任问题一直存在，自从警察们不相信他说他的父亲把他的母亲推下楼梯。当他们告诉他的父亲时，他的背部结果被瓶子碎片弄伤了。但他信任Loki—不是谎言之神，他信任Loki。  
Loki脸上有一种奇怪的神情，Tony只能把这诠释为惊讶，也许—但那是不对的—敬畏。然后面具回来了，他只是微微一笑。“我知道你没有，Stark，我很感激你的关心。”  
“你为什么不睡一会儿呢？”Tony提议道。“我保证在你必须离开之前叫醒你。”  
Loki慢慢地朝他眨了眨眼，然后微微点头同意。“谢谢你。我很……感激。”  
Loki没有像他有时做的那样，用魔法把他们带到卧室，而是用一种世俗的方式站了起来，实际上他站起来，靠在了Tony身上。  
天啊，Tony想，他比我想象的还要累。事实上，疲劳甚至似乎都无法描述它。筋疲力尽是一个更贴切的形容。  
既然他们反正也不上床，Tony就无法抑制自己的好奇心和担心。“嘿，你上次睡觉是什么时候？”  
Loki停顿了下，一边想，一边微微皱着眉头。“上次我们在阿斯加德的时候，”他终于回答道。“我想一周了吧？也许两周。”  
Tony咒骂道，“妈的，Loki，你在想什么？我并不是一个健康人的典型例子，但就算是我也不会那样做。”  
“你是凡人，”Loki回答，好像这就解释了一切。  
“而你他妈的又不是坚不可摧的！你可能会受伤！你不是在战斗吗？”  
神哼了一声。“是的—用我那见不得光的、女性化的技巧，那些真正的勇士们可能永远都不需要。他们都很容易忘记我救了他们的命。”他说这话的时候，甚至听起来都不那么尖刻，就像他在陈述事实，若有所思地谈论那些评论，仿佛他是个局外人一样。  
Tony完全没那么平静。“这些人到底他妈的怎么了？”他咬牙切齿地说。他一直有一种挥之不去的怀疑，Loki在家的处境并不理想，但他从没想到他们会贬低他的能力。他明明他妈的太棒了。“你超棒的！”  
Loki轻轻笑了笑，但很快就变成了一个悲伤的微笑。“如果你见过Thor，你就不会这么说了。”他低语着，听上去好像已经快睡了。“你会爱上阿斯加德的黄金王子的，就像其他人一样。”  
“来吧，Lokes，”Tony咆哮着，无法控制……这个……自我贬低，Loki的话该死的让他沮丧。这就是不对的—不该来自这个自大的，聪明的，刻薄的，当他们做爱的时候，让他乞求的神。“让我们带你去床上吧。”  
Loki还在咕哝着，但已经变成了另一种语言，所以Tony对他在说什么一无所知。他把神拖到床上，毫不客气地把他扔在了上面。Loki立即在Tony的枕边蜷缩成一团。这是一种奇怪的睡觉方式，但对Loki却很正常，所以Tony没有质疑。  
他也有段时间没睡了，所以他脱下衬衫，和神一起溜到床上，轻轻地抚摸着对方脸上几根零散的黑发。  
天啊！他冷得像冰一样。这是阿斯加德版本的发烧吗？他的行为看起来有点像，当他明显像冰冻的地狱一样冷的时候，他看起来好像很热。  
“我该怎么办？”Tony低声说，完全没有把握。当什么也没有发生的时候，他终于在冰冷的神身上盖上了一些毯子，希望一些休息能够对他有所帮助。那天晚上他睡得很不安稳。  
(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)   
Tony被Jarvis的声音吵醒。“Sir，你的飞机两小时内起飞，而您还没有完成对杰里科导弹的调整。”  
Tony呻吟着翻了个身，一时想知道为什么他的床一半感觉像冰，直到他记起来。然后他猛地跳了起来，“Jarvis，Loki在哪儿？”  
“他在必须要回去的前一小时离开了，Sir，但我相信他留下了一张纸条。”  
Tony对此眨了眨眼：Loki从没给他留下过任何东西，然而，毫无疑问，在Tony的梳妆台上有一张小纸条，上面写着Loki独特而绕着很多圈圈的笔迹。  
我很抱歉不告而别，但你看起来很平静。我很感激你昨晚允许我用你的床。我可能在一段时间内都不会回来，因为Thor将在他即将到来的加冕典礼前绕着九界转一圈，而我将伴随他。我向你保证，等我能来的时候，我一定来。昨晚说的话我不太记得了，但我希望你不要理会。这只是是漫长而紧张的几周。休息好，Anthony。  
Loki   
Tony盯着那张纸条看了很长时间，然后把它塞进钱包里作为提醒。他才不会该死的把Loki说的话全忘了。虽然听了那些很难受，但他坚信这一切都是真的。他当时就发誓，如果遇见Thor，他就会揍他完美的脸孔，管他是不是神呢。  
不幸的是，他不得不把Loki的问题放在一边。他的行程很紧，他需要加快速度，做好离开的准备，以及在最后一刻完成对导弹的调整。他毫不怀疑它会做它该做的事情，毕竟，他是Tony Stark。他只是需要完成增加的调整。  
他洗了个澡，穿上了西装，完成了杰里科导弹的最终版本，然后去了机场，坐上了他的私人飞机。Pepper在豪华轿车里，跟他谈论这个或那个。他并没有真的在听。Rhodey在飞机上告诉他他迟到了。他本不想这样，但他在实验室里忘记了时间。  
飞行很平稳，演示也同样顺利。在返回基地的路上，他在一辆悍马车里，试图从和他分在一起的士兵那里得到一些对话。  
然后一切都下了地狱。   
他前面的悍马车被炸毁，子弹横飞，士兵们在大喊。和死去。声音又响又乱，他的心在胸腔里怦怦直跳，他不得不从车里出来。  
车子在他身后爆炸了，他蜷缩成一团躺在地上，只看到—不。这不是真的。在离他几英尺远的地方，有一件武器—一枚用粗体字写着“STARK”的导弹。它爆炸了，而他只能感觉到疼痛。  
在黑暗降临之前，他脑子里的最后一个念头是，Pepper是对的—他会死在自己手上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 所以……是的。简短和很少的霜铁互动。到目前为止，这个故事中我最不喜欢的部分是我不得不处理电影场景的地方。写这个很有压力，因为我知道我会在某些地方搞砸，而你们这些了不起的人会注意到的。我为这一切向你们道歉。正因为如此，我试着尽可能快而简洁地把它们讲完，这样我们不会太长时间停留在电影里。我希望你们也不介意。  
> （噢，如果Loki在这一章看起来有点OOC，我确实有他的行为的原因，稍后会解释。）


End file.
